


Midnight Flight

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo and Will star gaze with Festus





	Midnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> In Under the Stars, I actually had the basis of this scene in it, and then realized that Festus technically wasn't supposed to be around at the point, but I liked it, so I made this instead.

Festus was curled around the two figures who were star gazing, glinting in the moonlight. He faithfully watched his little curly haired rider and his boyfriend. Leo was staring at Will instead of the stars. Will’s shining blue eyes were more beautiful than the stars, and the way his blonde curls were sprawled and flowing around his head like a halo fitted the way Leo thought of him. He was his angel, his shining sunlight when Leo forgot it existed in his work haze. Leo wanted to gently turn Will’s head toward him and kiss him slow and gentle and sweet that showed Will just what he meant to him.

Will turned to look at him and grinned. Leo smiled back, loosing himself in the way his boyfriend looked in the moonlight laying against a bronze dragon with the endless stars above him. His hand reached up to brush through Will’s blonde curl, and Will closed his eyes and leaned into Leo’s touch. In a few weeks he’d be leaving with the human version of Apollo while Will stayed here. His heart was beating with a crumpled wing because of it.

“Chin up, fire light. This is all going to turn out okay. Come on, we’re each other’s good luck, right?” Will whispered softly, gently touching Leo’s cheek in return. Leo forced smile as he gazed into Will’s shining eyes as he continued. “It’s not even going to be our last date. I’ll forcefully drag you from Bunker 9 if I have to, but it’s not our last.”

Leo laughed. “I’ve got a boyfriend. It’s hysterical when you think about it. Who would’ve seen me with a boyfriend before this?”

Will grinned at him, before kissing him briefly. “I think they all got the idea when you stood up at the bonfire and danced with me instead of singing along or messing with the flames, tonight.” He winked at Leo. “I think Jason was the most stunned at that.”

“Hey, you can’t ever say that I don’t make life interesting, and come one, you’ll always remember how they found out about our relationship, right?” Leo teased, and Festus let out a brief bellow of fire in agreement.

They froze, glancing at each other. “Harpies.” And then they laughed, because what were harpies compared to a huge bronze, fire-breathing dragon that could fly. Will leaned toward Leo with a mischievous smile, eyes sparkling. Leo found his eyes closing his eyes, fully expecting Will to kiss him. Instead Will stopped inches away; Leo could feel his breath on his face. “How about you take me on a ride on your warm metal dragon?”

Leo opened his eyes and glared at him. “You’re such a tease.” He made the mistake of looking at Will’s pleading eyes and felt himself weaken. Then Will actually kissed; lips pressed against his, and Leo melted, his arms wrapped around Will. His boyfriend climbed onto his lap, pressing Leo into Festus’s warm armor. He sighed, and Will pulled back. “Please?”

Those pleading blue eyes would be the death of him. Leo hopped to his feet, pulling Will up with him. He took a step back and bowed, kissing Will’s hand like royalty. “It’d be my honor, my prince.”

Will giggled as Leo helped up on a surprisingly compliant Festus. “Does that make you my knight, then? My protector from the dangers in the sky?”

“I’m anything you want me to be, babe,” Leo told him with a wink, before climbing up in front of Will on Festus to fly the reins.


End file.
